For Being Seen
by Kuronoko Tsubame
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho/Inuyasha. Inuyasha is seen in the Ningenkai by none other than Shuichi Minamino. Now the Reikai Tentai have a new mission that involves tailing the hanyou. Can the two teams manage to get along? [On Hiatus.]
1. Search for a hanyou

_Hello there, my name is Kuronoko Tsubame. This will be my first story ever posted, though certainly not the first written. The story starts with mostly Inuyasha, but it will be fused with Yu Yu Hakusho. _

_I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, only my mind._

**---**

**For Being Seen**

**Chapter 1: Search for a hanyou; are we there yet?**

"Inuyasha, you really should go apologize to Lady Kagome." A young monk advised.

"Apologize? For what?" A white-haired teen fumed in response.

A young woman sat beside the monk and sighed, "What did Inuyasha do this time?"

"He was complaining about Lady Kagome going off to her school again."

The white-haired teens furry dog-ears began to twitch, "I didn't do anything!" And with that he stormed off into the forest.

A young fox demon jumped atop the monk, Miroku's head, "Inuyasha no baka."

--

Inuyasha sat at the foot of the Bone Eaters' Well, tapping his foot. "Stupid Kagome. Stupid 'tests'. Why do I always have to bring her back?" He sat silently for a few minutes then jumped to his feet and into the well, the sleeves of his red kimono flapping behind him. "If she thinks I'm apologizing, she's crazy!"

--

Inuyasha jumped up to Kagome's window. "Kagome? Kagome are you in here?" Inuyasha searched the house and found that nobody was home. "Jeez, just like her, I come back to get her and she's gone. Might as well go find her."

He went through the forest towards Kagome's school, traveling among the trees, jumping from branch to branch until he caught a weak one and fell. He landed in a heap on the exact spot that a person had been standing only moments before. It was a man, tall with long red hair and shocking green eyes. He had one hand entwined in his hair and looked wary of the stranger before him. Inuyasha stared back at the man, taking a few moments to realize that he was staring at Inuyasha's obviously inhuman ears. The red head was just removing his hand from his hair when a voice called out from behind him.

"Shuichi-kun! Would it be alright if I walked home with you?"

During the brief interruption Inuyasha regained his composure and ran for the well. Shuichi turned to the girl behind him, a classmate, and politely declined, stating he had a few errands to run, then looked back in the direction he had seen Inuyasha run.

--

Kagome, a young girl with long black hair, sat at the table eating dinner with her family. Her kid brother, Sota, was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Kagome, are you in there?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry Sota, did you ask me something?"

"You've been acting strangely ever since you came back, is everything okay?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"Did you fight with Inuyasha again?" Sota asked, oblivious to the fact that he wasn't helping.

Kagome frowned. "Mom, may I be excused?"

"Of course."

Kagome cleared her plate and went to her room.

As innocent as ever Sota replied, "I guess she did."

Grandpa sighed and began eating off of Sota's plate.

"Hey!"

--

Kagome lay on her bed, absentmindedly stroking her cat. "Stupid Inuyasha. Why hasn't he come back to get me?...Maybe I was a little bit too hard on him. I mean, how could he understand how important school is? I guess I could forgive him this time."Giving Buyo a final strokeKagome got up and began stuffing her backpack.

--

Inuyasha and Kagome walked silently towards Kaede's village. Kagome had, once again, forgiven him. Shippo, the little fox demon, suddenly popped out of a nearby bush.

"Kagome you're back!"

"Hey there Shippo. Oh, I have something for you." Kagome put down her backpack and pulled out a lollipop. She handed it to Shippo, who eagerly accepted the gift.

"Thanks a lot Kagome!"

--

Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan stood around the well in the Higurashi shrine.

"Okay then, when I open the portal you four can just jump in." A bubbly blue-hairedwoman said cheerfully.

"Alright, just one question: Why are we here?" Yusuke asked, his chocolate eyes filled with boredom.

"Oh Yusuke, sometimes I swear you don't have a brain in there. Koenma-sama wants you to find the demon that Kurama saw and bring it back to Spirit World." Botan, replied.

"Right. So what if this portal doesn't open?" The chocolate-eyed teen asked.

"We'll send Kuwabara in first." A shorter man, almost overlooked among thegroupsaid.

"Okay shrimp, now you're in for it!" The accused teen threatened. He made an attempt to strike the smaller man, missing and hitting the wall instead.

"That's enough boys'. Yusuke, contact me on the com-link when you're ready to return, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Botan opened the portal into the well, "Good luck!"

No one wanted to go in first, so Yusuke threw Kuwabara in. He disappeared, so the others followed.

--

The four boys landed in the bottom of the well together, the portal having successfully opened. However they were just a little bit cramped.

"Urameshi I'm gonna kill you!"

Hiei, the shorter man, and Kurama, the tall red-head, jumped out of the well. Kurama leaned over the side. "Are you two coming? Or should Hiei and I complete the mission and come get you when we're done?"

Yusuke looked up at Kurama, gave Kuwabara a final punch and leapt out of the well. "So we're just supposed to find some freaky dog-eared guy?"

"Yusuke, were you paying attention to Koenma at all?"

"Huh?"

Kurama sighed, "Yes, we're just looking for a demon."

Kuwabara looked from side to side, "So where do we start?"

Yusuke picked up a leaf and then dropped it. The tip pointed North. "That way!"

Hiei glanced up at Kurama. "The morons are going to get themselves killed. Not that I care."

"No." Kurama replied, "That's why Koenma sends us with them."

--

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we-"

"DARN IT KUWABARA IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOUR FACE IN!"

"BRING IT ON URAMESHI!"

"Yusuke! Kuwabara!"

"They're too hard-headed to hear you Kurama." Hiei sat up in a tree with his eyes closed.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the ground wrestling.

Kurama nodded, "Yes, unfortunately I believe you're right." He sat at the base of the tree Hiei was in. "They'll have to stop eventually."

--

"Can we get going now Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, why are you so anxious to leave?"

"Why do you think? I want to find the rest of the sacred jewel shards."

"We'll leave in a little while. Relax and enjoy yourself, okay?"

Kagome turned her attention to Shippo, who had found a grasshopper.

"Wait! Come back!" _Hop. Pounce._ "I'm not going to hurt you!" _Hop. Pounce._

Sango laughed. "Sometimes I forget how young Shippo really is."

"Yeah, it's cute to see him playing around like that."

"Okay I've "enjoyed myself". Can we go now?"

"Inuyasha! I told you to relax, now SIT!"

--SLAM--

"What was that for?"

"You're driving me crazy that's what!"

Kirara, a small two-tailed neko, suddenly jumped from Sango's lap into the clearing and transformed into her larger form, the size of a tiger.

"Kirara?" Sango looked over at her friend. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha stood with his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Someone's coming."

--

Kurama stopped a few feet in front of a dense brush of trees. "The demon we're searching for is just up ahead."

Yusuke punched his hand into his opposite palm. "Great, now I get to let off a little steam."

Kurama shoved his hands into his pockets. "Then what is it you've been doing for the past half hour?"

"Warming up."

Kuwabara turned around, furious. "So now I'm your punching bag is that it?"

"Geez, didn't you know? You've been my punching bag since the day I met you!"

"Yusuke." Kurama interjected, "Now is not the time. Let's complete this mission with everyone still alive, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Hiei had long ago decided that the other two would be useless, so he turned to Kurama. "Any particular plan?"

Kurama grinned wickedly, "While those two are busy fighting it should be fairly easy to kill them. Then we'll get the demon ourselves."

Hiei smirked and unsheathed his sword. "On three."

Kurama blanched, "Hiei I was joking!" He shouldn't have expected anything else from Hiei.

"Alright, let's just capture this demon."

Hiei flitted away. Kurama sighed and followed, and Yusuke and Kuwabara, just separating from another scuffle, looked very confused.

--

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword as a short man in black appeared at the edge of the clearing. Next to him stood a taller man with long, crimson locks. Shippo jumped behind Kagome.

"Wh-who're they?"

The man in black made a soft noise, disappeared, and then reappeared to knock Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hands.

"What the-?"

The hilt of Hiei's sword struck against the back of Inuyasha's head and he slumped to the ground. Kagome was so startled by their movements that she barely noticed Kurama slinging Inuyasha's unconscious form over his shoulder.

"I-Inuyasha!" She cried.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome and Kirara rushed after the two men, who had already disappeared beyond the clearing.

--

Kurama stopped for a second beside Yusuke. "Let's go."

The Spirit World Detectives, along with an unconcious hanyou, ran for the well. Sango, having caught up first, dismounted Kirara and threw her boomerang bone, Hiraikotsu, upsetting Yusuke's balance. As Kurama looked back, only for a second, the two-tailed neko Kirara landed in front of him. She roared warningly and then charged at Kurama.

"Rose whip!"

Kirara dodged, missing the deadly whip by inches.

"Kirara watch out!" Sango cried.

But Hiei was faster. He stabbed Kirara in the leg and kicked her to the ground. Kirara let out a cry of pain and suprise. His attention currently on Hiei and Kirara, Kurama did not notice that Kagome had fired an arrow at him. Kuwabara blocked it just in time with his Spirit Sword. Yusuke had regained his feet and was watching the chaos unfold.

"This is getting _way_ out of hand. SPIRIT GUN!"

The smoke cleared. The Reikai Tentai were gone. And so was Inuyasha.

----

_Okay, I went over everything and redid several parts. To those of you re-reading this: I hope it's better now. To those of you who just stumbled across it: Please review! Tell me how I did!_


	2. Interrogation

_Redone chapter 2!_

_I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, only my mind._

**---**

**Chapter 2: Interrogation**

"Are they---following us---any more?" Kuwabara gasped.

Kurama stopped just in front of the well. "No. I believe Yusuke's Spirit Gun confused them."

"That's right! Yusuke saves the day!" Boasted Yusuke.

"I didn't see you capturing the demon, _Detective._" Hiei stated mockingly.

"Yeah, well, I could have if I wanted to."

"Hn."

Kurama sat Inuyasha against the well. "Now Yusuke, contact Botan so she can re-open the portal to Ningenkai."

"Ano...do what now?" The brown-eyed teen scratched the back of his head, confusion evident on his face.

"Contact Botan on the com-link."

"Oh right, that thing." Yusuke searched his pockets. "Ha ha ha, funny thing actually, I left it in my other jacket."

"You...don't have it?"

"Nope!"

"Urameshi! Weren't you listening to Botan! She told you to call her when we were done!"

"Ha, guess I wasn't paying attention right then."

"Urameshi no baka!" Screamed Kuwabara. "What are we supposed to do when those guys catch up with us?"

"Well,...you could create a distraction."

"URAMESHI!"

Kurama took a deep, calming breath. "Maybe Botan left the portal open, I'll see if I can pass through." Kurama slung Inuyasha over his shoulder, jumped into the well and disappeared.

--

"Oh, Kurama? Back so soon?" The boys had only been gone for about 45 minutes.

"Yes, the demon was fairly easy to catch."

"Oh good...um, Kurama? Where are the others?" The blue-haired fairy-girl asked, looking around the shrine.

"Get off me Kuwabara!" Screamed Yusuke.

Hiei stood at the far side of the well, a smirk on his face. "Killing each other, we should leave them alone."

Kurama chuckled, "By the way Botan, I'm glad you left the portal open, Yusuke forgot his communicator."

"I left it open? Oh well, I guess there are some good mistakes."

The sound of vicious pounding rose from the well.

Botan sighed, "Boys, boys! Stop it! The mission is over! Go home!"

Yusuke jumped out of the well, shoved his hands into his pockets, and left muttering some very colorful words. Kuwabara followed shortly after looking, well, beaten.

"I wonder what their problem is, they've been like this for the past week." Botan whipped out her oar. "Oh well, time to get back to Koenma-sama."

Kurama and Hiei began to leave.

"Oh, Kurama?"

"Yes Botan?"

"I was hoping you could help me deliver the demon to Spirit world; I'm sure Koenma-sama would like to hear about the mission."

Hiei snickered, Kurama could get tied into anything. _Enjoy yourself Kitsune._

Polite as he was Kurama replied, "Of course Botan."

--

The hanyou was put in a cage in Koenma's office to be questioned. Kurama was told to stay in case it awoke. Inuyasha slept for over two hours, and Kurama was just beginning to fall asleep himself when Inuyasha awoke.

"What the-? What happened? Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha looked around in a panic.

"Demon." Koenma addressed Inuyasha, "For what purpose were you in the Ningenkai earlier today?"

"Why do you need to know? Get me out of here you little brat!" Inuyasha grabbed onto the bars of his cage, trying to look threatening.

George the Ogre was appalled, "Speak respectfully to Koenma-sama!"

Inuyasha went for his sword. It wasn't there.

"Hey, what did you do with my Tetsusaiga!"

"Your weapon has been entrusted to Kurama." Koenma replied. In truth Kurama had been the only one who could touch the sword, thus he was dragged into a day of work.

Inuyasha looked over at the red-head who held his sword and growled, "Iron reaver soul stealer!" His claws clanked uselessly against the bars.

Koenma smirked, "Your attacks are useless. This is a special cage that applies just as much force as is needed to contain its prisoner. It is suited to contain even an S-class demon. No matter how hard you strike it, it will not break. One of my better ideas actually. Now, let's get down to business. What is your name Demon?"

Inuyasha sat back and growled.

Kurama laughed, "Reminds you a bit of Hiei, doesn't he?"

Koenma sighed, "And that could be a problem. Demon, you are going to stay in there until I have my information. I would suggest you cooperate."

"I'd like to see you make me. Now where's Kagome?"

"Kurama? Were there others with this demon?"

"Yes, he must not be as hostile as you suspected, he was with a group of five others."

"Demons?"

"Only two of them."

"So he was not harming the humans?"

"No. In fact it seems that they get along. They were...reluctant to let me take him."

"What did you do to Kagome? If you hurt her I'll--"

"Kurama, was anyone injured?"

"Hiei and I had to defend ourselves against a two-tailed neko, but it was not seriously injured."

"Kirara..."

"There you are Demon. Now what is your name?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

Kurama stood up, "Koenma."

"Yes Kurama?"

"May I try speaking with him?"

"Do as you please."

Kurama walked over to Inuyasha. "You are a hanyou, are you not?"

Inuyasha was clearly shocked. "So what if I am?"

"You are only here because you were seen in Ningenkai. If you cooperate you will be returned to your friends. Your name would help."

"So if I tell you and the brat over there my name you'll let me go?"

"No. If you tell us your name, where you are from, for what purpose you were in Ningenkai and if you have no hostile intentions, then you will be free to go."

"...Inuyasha."

"And the reason you were in Ningenkai?"

"Kagome."

"What did you need to get her for?"

"That wasn't one of the questions."

"That's true. Where are you from?"

"The other side of the well."

Koenma and George looked confused.

"Koenma-sama, is Kurama getting any useful information?"

"Honestly? I can't tell."

"Koenma."

"Yes Kurama?"

"His name is Inuyasha. I believe one of the humans owns the shrine that the well is in, most likely the Kagome he keeps talking about. He appears to have no hostile intentions."

"I see...yet the fact that he can transport between Ningenkai and this other world is not comforting. Kurama, I have a new mission for you."

----

_So? Is this heading in a good direction? Please review!_


	3. The new mission

_Not much to redo here, I fixed it up earlier, but still, some changes were made. Enjoy!_

_I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, only my mind._

---

**Chapter 3: The new mission; poor Hiei**

Kurama walked up to the Higurashi household, Hiei at his side.

"This is all your fault Kurama."

"Why are you blaming me?"

"Of anyone you could have chosen to drag along on this stupid mission it had to be me?"

"Well, Yusuke and Kuwabara have been acting more annoying than usual."

"Baka kitsune."

"Just do me a favor and be civil?"

"Hn."

"As in please keep your sword out of this conversation."

Kurama knocked at the door. A young girl in a school uniform appeared. "Yes?"

"Hello, Is Kagome-san here?"

"I'm Kagome."

"Kagome-san, my name is Minamino Shuichi. If its' all right I'd like to talk to you for a moment."

"I'm a little busy right now. Maybe you could come back later?"

"Kagome-san, does the name Inuyasha sound familiar to you?"

"I-Inuyasha? What do you know about Inuyasha? Wait, I remember you, you're the ones who kidnapped Inuyasha! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM!"

"Kagome-san, if we could please talk in a bit of a quieter place..."

_Or perhaps the baka onna could just keep her voice down.._

_Hiei, we did kidnap their friend._

_Hn._

Kurama, Hiei and Kagome relocated to the Higurashi shrine where Kurama questioned Inuyasha's motifs.

"And Inuyasha has never harmed a human?"

"No! Never! He only comes over to bring me back!"

"All right, please Kagome-san, calm down."

"Is Inuyasha safe? You didn't hurt him, right?"

"No, Inuyasha is perfectly safe."

"Then where is he?"

Kurama sighed, this was exhausting. "Kagome-san, I will return in a few hours. Until then please be patient."

"But what about Inuyasha?"

"I will convince Koenma to return him. We will be back in...two hours?"

"Inuyasha better be safe." Kagome said, angrily crossing her arms.

--

"Hey bratface, you gonna let me out of here or what?"

"If you can learn to watch your mouth, perhaps." Koenma replied.

Yusuke suddenly entered and saw Inuyasha sitting in a cage. "Are you running a freak show now Koenma?"

"Yusuke? What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Kurama, I was going to drag him with me to the arcade. Couldn't find him anywhere else so I figured he was here."

"Kurama and Hiei were sent on another mission."

"What? I thought I was the Spirit Detective! Now I'm not good enough?"

"I found Kurama more...suitable for the situation."

"Are you implying something?"

Koenma suddenly looked very nervous, "No! Not at all! Who me?"

Fortunately Yusuke's curiosity got the better of him. "So what's with the mutt? I thought you kept prisoners in an actual jail."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, "What did you just call me!"

"Aw, cool! It talks? What else can it say?"

A series of profanities followed.

Botan just then entered the room. "Sounds like you programmed it Yusuke."

"Nope, wasn't me. Must've been Koenma."

"What is it Botan?" Koenma asked, ignoring Yusuke.

"Kurama and Hiei have returned."

"Oh, good. Send them in."

A moment later Kurama and a very flustered looking Hiei entered the room.

"Hey Hiei." Yusuke said, "What's the matter with you? You look like you were just stuck in a room with Kuwabara for two hours."

"About the equivalent of that." Hiei replied.

"Wow. Koenma, what did you make him do?"

_More like what did **you** make me do kitsune._

Kurama smiled nervously.

Koenma looked as confused and amazed as Yusuke. "Nothing that should have caused problems. Kurama?"

"I spoke with Kagome-san, Inuyasha is in no way a threat to Ningenkai. She wishes him to be returned to her home."

"Bring a demon into her home?"

"The rest of Kagome-san's family already knows about the hanyou."

"I see. I can't help but wonder though, what is the matter with Hiei?"

"Well, Kagome-san was reluctant to cooperate and-"

"The baka onna wouldn't shut up." Hiei interrupted.

Yusuke burst out laughing, "You're this worked up over a girl? Ha hahahaha HA!"

Hiei shot Yusuke a particularly evil death glare, which shut him up, though he still wore a goofy smile.

"So are you going to let me out of here now?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Koenma thought for a moment. "Yes, you will be allowed to leave. However..."

Botan stayed behind with Koenma after the boys had left with Inuyasha. "I don't think that was entirely necessary Koenma-sama, Kurama did say that the demon had no hostile intentions."

"They should be thanking me, its the easiest mission i've given them in a long time."

"Koenma-sama?"

"Yes Botan?"

"I'd like permission to go along with the boys."

"Why in the world would you want to go with them?"

"Well.." Botan fidgeted nervously, "They don't even know where they're going to end up, and, to be honest, I've sort of got a bad feeling about this."

"Hmmm...Alright, permission granted. Make sure you return in one week, all of you."

"Yes, Sir."

--

"I cannot believe that I have to spend one entire week of my summer vacation babysitting some freaky dog-guy." Yusuke complained.

"You know I can hear you, you filthy human!" Inuyasha shot back. He was about five yards in front of the group, leading them back to the Higurashi shrine.

"Yeah, well that just proves what a freak you are!"

Inuyasha began a string of incoherent curses.

"Geez Urameshi, that's some way to start a new mission."

"Well what kind of mission is this anyway! Seriously; Koenma wants us to watch this guy go about his daily life for a whole week! He might as well have said, 'Hey, your new mission is to baby sit this guy; make sure he doesn't decide to chow down on a couple of humans, you know?' Sheesh!"

"I can't say I'll ever understand you Yusuke."

"Kurama? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whenever Koenma gives you a tough mission you complain, but when he decides to give you something fairly simple you make even more of a fuss."

"Yeah, well I'll complain as much as I want to! Stupid pacifier breath probably enjoys watching me suffer.

"Boys, boys wait up!"

"Huh?"

The group turned around to see Botan running to catch up with them.

"Botan? What are you doing here? Did Koenma forget to tell us some other detail to make this the worst week of our lives?"

"No silly, I'm here because I'm coming with you."

"Uh...huh?"

"I said I'm coming with you."

"You mean you're going on the mission with us?"

"Bingo!"

Yusuke looked completely defeated, "Yeah, worst week ever."

-CRACK- Botan hit Yusuke hard with her oar.

"Geez Botan, what was that for!"

"For you being so inconsiderate. I came here so that I could help!"

"Help? Help what? We're babysitting!"

-CRACK-

"Owww..."

--

One by one they filed through the well. Inuyasha, Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara and Hiei. The forest that greeted them was a wonder to view. Tall trees clustered everywhere, soft grass spread for miles, Kurama instantly decided that he liked it here. Without a word they followed Inuyasha to Kaede's village, where Kagome was waiting for them. She had been informed of the strangers required presence and had returned to tell the others.

"Inuyasha! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Feh, did you really think I wouldn't be?"

"Inuyasha, Kagome was really worried about you!" Shippo conked him on the head.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." Inuyasha returned the hit tenfold.

"Waaahhh! Kagome why did you want him to come back, he's so mean!"

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

A chorus of laughs rose as the group watched Inuyasha slam into the ground face first.

"I'm gonna-"

"Sit!"

The laughter increased. Kurama decided it was time to say something before things got worse. "Kagome-san, I'm sorry that we have to trouble you like this. We will be out of the way as much as possible."

"Yeah..." Now that Inuyasha was safe Kurama looked kind of, no, he looked really handsome.

"Shall we introduce ourselves Lady Kagome?"

"Yeah, right, I almost forgot. I'm Higurashi Kagome, this is Miroku, Shippo, and of course Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Minamino Shuichi. This is Urameshi Yusuke."

"Yo!"

"Kuwabara Kazuma."

"Hey there."

"Hiei."

"Hn."

"And Botan."

"Hello everybody!"

"Well we're just about to have something to eat, you guys can come join us if you want." Kagome offered.

"No, we wouldn't want to-"

"All right free food!" Yusuke shot a fist into the air. "What are we having?"

--

After a small meal everyone decided to go outside. Inuyasha stayed as far away from the others as possible. Likewise for Hiei. They met up with Sango who was sitting under a tree with Kirara in her lap. "Kagome, I'm glad to see you."

"Hey Sango. Guess what? After Inuyasha got kidnapped these guys were assigned to watch over him. They'll be staying around for about a week. It's sort of Inuyasha's punishment."

Sango briefly glanced at the group and returned to petting Kirara.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is Sango and Kirara. Sango this is Shuichi-kun, Hiei-kun.."

Hiei cringed at her choice of words, she acted as though she knew him...

"Botan-san, Yusuke-kun, and Kuwabara-kun."

A nearly silent 'hi' was her response. Kurama glanced over at Kirara who was curled up in Sango's lap. He noticed the bandage on her leg and knew that this must be the same two-tail from before. He took a few steps forward. "Sango-san, I truly apologize to you and the neko for the harm we caused. If you would allow me, I have some plants that will make her wound heal faster."

Sango was unsure, but at a nod from Kagome allowed Kurama to see Kirara's leg. He gently unwrapped the binding and examined the wound. Then, pulling a seed from his hair he grew it into a small pod filled with a nearly clear substance. He gently applied it to Kirara's leg.

"That should help her, it also acts as a mild painkiller."

"T-thank you."

Kirara mewed happily.

"Your welcome, and I'm very sorry."

Kirara mewed again. Sango stared at Kurama for a moment, still unsure if she should trust him.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we all play a game?" Kagome offered.

"That sounds like fun!" Shippo added enthusiasticly.

"What should we do?" Asked Miroku.

"Uh...well...I really didn't think that far ahead.."

"I know!" Shippo continued, hopping around Kagome's feet. "Why don't we play paper-rock-scissors?"

"That sounds like fun Shippo. Okay, who wants to play?"

Kurama politely declined. Hiei was silent, so that was a no. Sango also decided not to play. "I'm going to stay with Kirara for a while longer."

"Okay then. Ready, set, go!"

Through a slow elimination only Kagome and Botan were left. The thrill of a competition flared in their eyes.

"Paper-Rock-Scissors!"

Both girls landed paper.

"Paper-Rock-Scissors!"

Both girls landed scissors.

"Paper-Rock-Scissors!"

Both girls landed paper again.

Kurama sat under the tree that Hiei was in, minding not to sit too close to Sango, she had a right to be upset with them.

They next few minutes were spent with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Miroku, and Shippo now playing a nearly violent game of Paper-Rock-Scissors; Yusuke had not won even once and was sure everyone else had made a silent pact against him, and Botan and Kagome were still matching in every round. Finally Kagome surrendered to Botan.

"You're really good, how long have you known the game?"

"Actually Kurama just taught it to me last week."

"No way! And you're that good? Wait..who's Kurama?"

Botan pointed over to where Kurama was sitting. Kagome was still confused. "I thought his name was Shuichi-kun?"

"Oh, uh, well, the thing about that is.. Hey Yusuke, could you come here for a minute?"

Botan whispered someting into Yusuke's ear. Yusuke grinned madly. "I don't know Botan, who is Kurama?"

"Yusuke!" Botan was now frustrated, she didn't know how to explain that Shuichi was just his human name.

Kuwabara walked over to them after his defeat by Shippo. "Kurama is his real name. Well, actually it's Yoko Kurama but everyone just calls him Kurama."

"Yoko Kurama? But isn't that the fox demon in all those stories? The master thief?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, that's him."

At the sound of 'Yoko Kurama', Kurama was now over by the others. "Thank you Kuwabara." He said, not bothering to restrain his sarcasm. "Perhaps it is time for us to head in for the night."

"Yeah. Oh, we really don't have any more room at Kaede's for you guys..." Kagome said slowly, Shuichi-kun was Yoko Kurama? She had known he was a demon, but..

"That's fine Kagome-san, we'll find a place to sleep." Kurama replied kindly.

"Aw man, another night with the bugs.." Kuwabara complained.

Sango had joined them with Kirara in her arms.The neko mewed happily and jumped out of her arms and onto Kurama's shoulder. She rubbed gently against his face.

"Well, I guess you are feeling better then." Kurama said, petting Kirara on the head.

Sango stared at the two for a minute, then a smile crossed her features. Kirara was a good judge of character, perhaps they were not as bad as she had suspected.

----

_Please review! And thanks to all who have reviewed so far!_


	4. The first battle

_Quick warning: The beginning is a bit strange, I wrote it mostly for humor. Also Hiei and Kurama do talk a bit. Again, for my amusement. Enjoy!_

_I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, only my mind._

---

**Chapter 4: The first battle**

The Reikai Tentai and Botan had found shelter in a nearby clearing. It was now roughly five o'clock in the morning. Yusuke and Kuwabara slept next to each other, or Kuwabara had actually rolled around in his sleep and was now by Yusuke. Botan slept quietly against a tree, she seemed to be having good dreams as she was smiling lightly. Hiei was in the first branch of the tree above Kurama. Both of them had awoken about a half hour ago.

_It's rather peaceful here, don't you think so Hiei? _

_There are demons everywhere, they're just too afraid to show themselves._

_Thus making it peaceful._

_Always have to have the last word, don't you?_

_It's more fun this way._

_Baka kitsune._

_That isn't very nice._

_I wasn't intending to be nice._

_Obviously._

For a while the just sat in silence. Finally Hiei couldn't take it anymore.

_If the baka doesn't stop snoring I swear I will kill him._

_You realize the trouble you could get in for that? Years in Reikai prison._

_It would be worth it._

Kurama laughed quietly, then picked up a small pebble and hurled it at Kuwabara.

"AHHHHHHH! THE DEMONS ARE ATTACKING! URAMESHI GET UP THE DEMONS...Huh?"

Kuwabara wore a stunned-confused-stupid-sleepy expression. "What's going on? Kurama? Did something happen?"

"No Kuwabara, everything has been quiet."

_The baka really didn't notice that you hit him. Mind if I try?_

_No Hiei. He's stopped snoring, so calm down._

_Yes but now we have to deal with his voice._

"Kuwabara? What are you doing so close to me!"

"Uh, gee I don't know Urameshi. Must've been rolling around in my sleep."

"Well roll that way next time!" Yusuke shoved Kuwabara into a bush.

"AHHH! This thing has thorns Urameshi!"

"Must be a perk."

"I swear you two could wake the dead." Botan said grumpily.

"Good morning Botan." Kurama politely greeted her.

"Oh, good morning Kurama. Did they wake you too?"

"No, I've been up for some time now."

"Hey! Here they are!" Shippo came leading the others.

"Good morning Shuichi-kun, er I mean, Kurama-kun was it?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Good morning Kagome-san. You can call me by either name, it really doesn't matter."

"Oh, okay. We have some breakfast at the village, would you like to join us?"

"Okay I'm awake!" Yusuke was on his feet in seconds.

--

All eleven of them sat just outside Kaede's hut after finishing breakfast. An awkward silence hanging over them. Inuyasha silently beckoned for Kagome to follow him. They stopped at the old well.

"Kagome this is crazy, we need to keep looking for the sacred jewel shards. There is no way we're taking them along."

"This is all your fault in the first place you know. By the way, how exactly were you seen?"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Inuyasha, you weren't doing something you shouldn't have were you?"

"Of course not! In fact this is really all your fault! I came back to get you and you weren't there!"

"I told you, I have school!"

"That's what you always say."

"Because it's true!"

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku cautiously approached the clearing. "I was just wondering what you had decided to do while those strangers are here. Are we to continue in our hunt for the jewel shards?"

"Argh! Why does everyone keep asking me?"

"I think we should keep moving." Inuyasha muttered.

"Yes, I agree with Inuyasha. It would be unwise to stay dormant for an entire week." Miroku agreed.

Kagome sighed in defeat, "Fine, we'll leave in an hour, okay?"

--

Sango unwrapped Kirara's leg and was surprised to see that it had completely healed. Kirara mewed anxiously at the look on Sango's face. "I'm fine Kirara. I just don't know if we should trust these guys. What do you think?" Kirara purred contently. "Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say. Huh? Kirara?" Kirara had jumped from her lap and sped towards the village. When Sango caught up with her she was snuggling happily in Kurama's lap.

"Yes, Good morning to you too. Is your leg feeling better now?"

Kirara put her front paws onto his chest and licked his face.

"Wow." Yusuke commented, "That thing sure is attached to you Kurama."

"She certainly appears to be." Kurama began scratching lightly behind Kirara's ears.

"She's not usually this friendly with anyone." Sango sat down beside Shippo, who was beside Kurama.

"Good morning Sango-san."

"Good morning, Kurama, I believe it was?"

"Yes. Kirara-chan is very cute. Have you known her long?"

"Practically all my life."

Kagome and Miroku were watching as they talked. "I was sure Sango didn't like them, but she seems to be opening up."

Miroku forced a small smile. He turned to Kagome and clasped her hands in his. "Kagome.."

Sango's Hiraikotsu knocked him down. Sango was glaring at him. "Why don't you join us Kagome?"

"Uh-heheheh, actually I wanted to tell you guys that we're going to be leaving soon."

"Leaving? For where?" Yusuke had just gotten settled in.

"We have to keep looking for the jewel shards."

Kurama, Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara all looked at one another, hoping someone knew what was going on. When Kurama shrugged they looked to Kagome.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you wouldn't know. We're searching for the shards of the sacred jewel. See, I acidentally broke it so now we need to find the pieces before Naraku."

More confused glances caused her to continue with her explanation.

"You see, fifty years ago Naraku-"

"Kagome." Inuyasha was staring at her, deadly serious.

"Oh, well, I guess I don't need to tell that part. Anyway, even a single shard of the jewel can greatly increase a demons power, and they are stronger the more shards they have. So we need to prevent that."

_Sounds tempting._

_Hiei. _Kurama replied warningly. He knew Hiei would never use such a thing to gain power, his pride wouldn't allow it. However, he might create an army of demons with the jewels' power...an image of the city burned to the ground arose in Kurama's mind.

Hiei smirked. He came down from his branch, startling everyone but Kurama.

"Che, Hiei, why do you just have to pop out of nowhere like that?" Yusuke asked.

Shippo had hidden behind Kurama's back.

"It's all right Shippo-chan, it's only Hiei." Kurama tried soothing the little kitsune.

"Oh, uh, yeah, yeah I knew that." Shippo clambered back to his spot beside Kurama. _That little guy is sure scary._

"Alright, then let's go find this jewel-thingy!" Yusuke jumped to his feet.

--

"Bored, bored, bored...when are we gonna get to do something?"

"Yusuke, can't you ever be content?" Kurama asked wearily. Yusuke had been complaining since twenty minutes after they left, three hours ago.

The group was a sight, five humans walking with four demons, a half demon, and death, who was smiling cheerfully.

"This forest is so peaceful, I wish we could stay here." Botan took a deep breath of the fresh forest air.

Hiei was traveling through the branches of the trees that lined their path, annoyed at the continuous small talk. Kagome was talking with Botan when she sensed the presence of a jewel fragment. "Inuyasha, there's a jewel shard nearby."

"What? Where is it?"

Kagome pointed ahead and to the left. "Its coming from that direction."

"Perhaps you should all stay behind us." Miroku suggested.

_The fool is underestimating us._

_That's better than being overestimated._

They came to a cliff edge, a wide river flowing some hundred feet down.

"Kagome, where is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It..It's coming from...aahhhh!"

A snake demon erupted from the ground and flew at Kagome. She could see four jewel fragments embedded in its forehead.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, coming between her and the snake and holding it off with Tetsusaiga. "Where are the jewels?"

"Their on its forehead, four of them."

Sango helped Kagome to her feet and stood ready to assist Inuyasha. However he seemed to be doing just fine. He swung up his sword with a finishing, "Wind Scar!"

Everyone who had not seen the attack before stood in awe at the tremendous power of it. The snake demon shrieked and fell lifeless, its' head severed from its body. Kagome walked forward and removed the jewels. "Alright, we got four more!"

"Woah, what in the world was that thing anyway?" Yusuke asked, mouth still agape.

"Feh, just some worthless demon trash." Inuyasha replied, swinging his sword over his shoulder, his ego getting the better of him.

"No, not that, the sword!"

"Eh? That was the Wind Scar." Inuyasha proudly brandished his sword.

"Oh, boy." Miroku sat on a rock. "Sango, would you care to join me?" He asked, his right hand wandering. A slap in the face later he decided to sit alone. Botan watched them with interest. _It's so obvious they have feelings for each other, I wonder why they try to hide it,_ she thought Kagome was aggravated. _So he can explain anything he wants to them but I'm not allowed to?_ Before she realized what she was doing she had shouted "Sit Boy!"

As Inuyasha crashed to the ground once more fresh laughs erupted from Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Ha hahaha ha ha, I'm never going to get tired of that." Yusuke gasped.

"Why you-" But at a warning glance from Kagome Inuyasha remained on the ground, flattening his ears against his head.

"Alright, we should keep moving, we can still cover a lot of ground today." Sango was anxious for some sort of action.

"Sango's right, come on guys." Kagome led them around to a path leading away from the cliff.

Yusuke yawned, "And now I'm bored again."

----

_Yeah, that chapter was kind of strange...chapter 5 will be a bit more serious, when I write it...anyway, please review! I need lots of reviews to help me. and, um...wasure mashita...I can't think right now, my siblings are too loud._

_Please review!_


	5. The Reikai Tentai show their skills

_Sigh, I'm going to give a warning ahead of time, this may be a completely horrible chapter. That, and I know it's short. And I'm also very sorry about the extended wait. The truth is I've had writers block for a long while now, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this or my other stories very soon, mostly because of the fact that I just learned we're moving again. I tried to get this out, hoping you wouldn't give up on me, so please don't! I'll focus, and the story will improve in quality!_

_Anyway, here is the chapter 5 I promised. I can't delete the preview because some people reviewed. -Heh heh, oops- So I'm just changing this into the real chapter. __Oh, sorry about the 'Chapter 6' thing, I'm sure that confused some people..._

_I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, only my mind._

---

**Chapter 5: The Reikai Tentai show their skills**

The last few moments of sunlight were upon them. There had been no further luck finding the jewel shards, and Inuyasha was the only one who seemed displeased.

"It's not enough! We can't keep going at such a slow pace!" He fumed.

"Inuyasha, calm down. Four shards is a lot for one day." Kagome tried to soothe him.

They had all settled down in a clearing for the night. Miroku was roasting some fish that Inuyasha had caught over a fire.

Shippo watched hungrily. "Are they almost done Miroku?"

"Not yet Shippo, you have to be patient."

"Hm! I hate being patient."

Sango and Kurama laughed.

"If you can stand being patient I'm sure it will pay off Shippo-chan." Kurama advised.

"He's right Shippo. Maybe you could even get some extra food tonight." Sango added.

"Really?" Shippo sat back and was completely silent.

This time everyone laughed.

"Huh? Did I do something funny?" Shippo looked around with a very cute, and very confused, expression on his face.

Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on a fallen long, waiting for the food to be done. Kirara was perched on Kurama's shoulder. Sango sat beside them. Kagome and Inuyasha were opposite them, still arguing about the success of the day. Botan was chatting with Miroku as he cooked. And Shippo was still trying to be patient. Hiei, as usual, was up in one of the trees.

Dinner was eaten with little exchange of conversation. Finally everyone was ready to settle down. Yusuke and Kuwabara had started another match of paper-rock-scissors, and Yusuke was continually becoming frustrated as Kuwabara's enhanced sixth sense caused him to win nearly every round. Sango, Kirara, Hiei and Kurama were the only ones who did not participate. They sat around the fire watching the amber flecks jump into the air and disappear.

Just when things had gotten calm and everyone was truly starting to relax a gust of cold wind blew across the clearing.

"What was that?" Botan asked quietly.

Kurama was already on his feet, and Kirara had jumped down beside him. Yusuke had joined him, and the both of them stood completely still. Just behind them Inuyasha raised his head and sampled the air, then looked to the others with a grimace.

"Demons."

"Aw, man, that's not fair. I was just getting sleepy too!" Shippo complained, making sure to hide on Kagome's shoulder.

"What do you sense Inuyasha?"

A tense silence followed before Inuyasha sat back with a frustrated sigh. "Heh, too afraid to even come near us. Figures."

"Huh? You mean they're gone?" Shippo clambered down beside Kurama.

"No way. Nothing's ever that easy for us." Yusuke, as well as Kurama, remained attentive, perhaps knowing something the others did not. However the aura that had been present only moments before was indeed gone.

"Shuichi-kun?" Kagome asked cautiously, seeing that he still remained tense. "Is something wrong?"

Kurama smiled knowingly. "We're not out of danger just yet. I believe we're being stalked."

"Stalked?" Miroku looked around the now calm clearing. "Why do you think that?"

Yusuke nodded. "Trust me, he knows what he's talking about. Hey Hiei! Can you figure out where it went?"

Hiei smirked and jumped down beside Kurama. "No need." He pointed over towards a heavily wooded area.

_"We've been discovered, how unfortunate." _A hissing voice spoke from behind several large bushes.

_"Not to worry, we'll get what we desire either way.We shall feast on human flesh tonight!" _A deeper voice spoke from the same area as the first.

_They thought they were hiding?_

Kurama chuckled. _It appears so._

Over twenty blurred forms erupted from the bushes, fanning out around the smaller group.

"Aah! They were right!" Shippo again clambered up onto Kagome's shoulder.

Kurama pulled a rose from his hair, turning it into his signature weapon, the rose whip. Beside him Kirara transformed and roared threateningly. Yusuke posed for his usual attack as well.

"Alright, this time we're taking care of it, I am so bored of just standing around!"

Sango held her boomerang over her shoulder. "Kurama?"

"No need to worry Sango-san. We can take care of it this time."

"Oh yeah! Time to kick some bad-guy demon booty!" Kuwabara shouted as he summoned his spirit sword.

Almost on-cue the demons shot towards the center of the group, where the Reikai tentai had gathered. Everyone else, including Botan, had taken cover over by the trees.

"Shotgun!" Yusuke screeched, sending numerous balls of bright blue energy into the crowd and taking down one demon for every shot of energy. Hiei disappeared into the group, landing a second later with what pieces remained of the demons he had slain raining down around him. Kurama's whip lashed out and took out an entire section of the band of demons with a single blow. Kuwabara rushed into the remaining group, taking down the rest of the demons with his sword.

"Yeah! And that's how ya do it!" Yusuke commented grinning from ear to ear.

Kurama just shook his head, returning his weapon into a small seed and storing it once again in his hair.

"Great job boys!" Botan called, running out to them.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku followed shortly after. "Wow, that was really impressive, how'd you manage to take them all out so quickly?" Kagome asked of Kurama, who's response was only to blink at her.

"I'll tell ya how, 'cause we're the best of the best, that's how!" Yusuke interrupted.

"'Best of the best'." Inuyasha scoffed. "Heh, I could have done it in half the time."

Shippo looked up at him and shook his head. "Yeah right Inuyasha, I'll bet you're just jealous."

"What? Me, jealous of those guys? You must be crazy Shippo."

Shippo just smiled and walked over to the others with Kirara.

----

_I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review!_


End file.
